Katara
by MomoMouat97
Summary: Aunt Wu told Katara that she would have her third great-grandchild before quietly slipping away in her sleep. And, Aunt Wu was never wrong.


**My Made-Up Prompt: Aunt Wu told Katara that she would have her third great-grandchild before quietly slipping away in her sleep. This is my version of what that might entail. LOK universe. Canon.**

* * *

Inside of Republic City's community center was a flurry of pure, unadulterated chaos. There was simply no other way to put it. It was all Korra could do to avoid everybody as they rushed to and fro, some with heavy platters and some with decorations. When she'd said that they could throw a party for her here, this definitely wasn't what she had in mind.

It still hadn't sunk in that all of this nonsense was for her. Plus, she still didn't feel older, but here she was, celebrating her fortieth birthday. _Yikes._ And, on top of being mildly shell shocked about the whole ordeal, she couldn't seem to focus on anything happening today. Her mind just kept wandering time and time again, and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong, a twisting sensation in her gut.

"Korra! It's so good to see you!" She turned at the sound of her name, coming face to face with her old friend Bolin, who was literally vibrating with excitement. Beyond him she caught a glimpse of his more subdued older brother Mako, his hand on his hips like he had done since they were teenagers. Her heart ached slightly just looking at them. Ever since Korra had gone MIA for years on end, they had remained friends, but sort of came to a mutual agreement to go their separate ways. Mako was now the chief of police in Republic City, having taken over when Lin retired, and Bolin was the headmaster at his very own lavabending school.

Being the Avatar, Korra had too many duties to attend to and couldn't stay in one location for too long of a period of time. It just was how it was, and Korra was used to it, but sometimes it made her sad that her friends and she had drifted apart so much in the past decades. She hadn't spoken to Asami in years, and hadn't gotten a response to her invitation to her birthday party, but she tried not to be too offended by that.

Korra barely had time to smile at Bolin before he had her wrapped up in a crushing hug, pushing all of the air outside of her lungs. She laughed heartily at him, slapping him on the shoulder fondly as he exclaimed over how much he had missed her. "It's good to see you too, buddy, but try not to crush the world's only Avatar, okay?"

"Oops, sorry!" He instantly let go of her, scooting backwards slightly with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck at the same time she was massaging her ribs. "Sometimes I forget how strong I am."

She laughed, beaming at him before craning her neck to get a glimpse of his slightly put out brother. "Whatever you say, dude. Hey Mako, long time no see!" Korra extended her arms to him with a warm smile and he obliged her with a brief hug before pulling away to smile back at her. Relieved that it wasn't awkward between the two of them anymore like it had been after their whirlwind romance, she patted his arm and they shared a secret grin. Not that she would ever tell Bolin this, but out of the two brothers Mako was definitely Korra's favorite.

Mako hardly had enough time to whisper birthday wishes in her ear before a flood of brand new guests arrived, demanding her attention. The two brothers took their leave, following a crowd of other various guests into the main party room, depositing their presents with the rest of them. Back in the entrance hall, Korra distractedly greeting her various guests as they walked past her, still feeling dazed and uncomfortable for some unfathomable reason. Most of the partygoers blurred together in a mess of faces, but a few did faintly stick out to her. Korra remembered cooing over Jinora and Kai's newest and third son, Lio, who had been born only days earlier. When Tenzin and his wife, Pema, arrived, she felt a dull pang in her stomach as he told her that his mother was feeling too ill that day to attend her party, but she understood. The aging spouse of the late avatar was getting up in age, and really shouldn't push herself anymore.

Before Korra knew what was happening, everybody had arrived that was going to, and she followed the last few guests into the dining hall, an uproarious cheer greeting her. She gave them a weak smile and a halfhearted bow before settling herself down in a chair so that she was surrounded by her friends and family. When everybody was in their seats and chatting among themselves, the servants entered, serving everybody the late Uncle Iroh's famous Jasmine tea and various tea cakes. They were all about to dig in when Korra found herself on her feet, calling for attention.

She didn't know what she was doing, but the words seemed to flow easily from her lips anyway. "Alright everybody, I'm calling for a special toast right now."

Once she had everybody's undivided attention on her, she opened her mouth and let the words come forth. "I know that she's not here right now, and I completely respect that, but I dedicate this toast to Lady Katara – the last of an era of brave, noble souls.

"It's been nearly a decade since the selfless, mighty Lora Zuko departed from this lifetime, and yet here Katara stays, even without her oldest friends." Korra's eyes flashed to Zuko's daughter, who beamed at her with watery eyes. Her eyes slid to the left, taking in Tenzin's tear streaked face, Jinora's mournful face, and the encouraging expressions of all of her friends. "She still makes a difference in this world, a very different one from the one she saved all those years ago. For her courage and sacrifice, I salute her. To Katara, the most powerful waterbender to ever live!"

A roar rose over the crowd, her guests applauding her furiously, many with tears still dying on their cheeks. Korra wiped her own tears away, sinking back down into her seat with a sigh. She had no idea where that speech had come from, but it seemed to fit perfectly. Dimly, she felt people clapping her on the shoulder, but her mind was still in its previous daze. Korra swallowed as the sinking feeling in her stomach persisted, but she tried to push it away, focusing on her guests for right now.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly all of her guests had taken their leave, only her closest friends and honorary family left that the reason for Korra's unease made itself known. She was joking cheerfully with Mako and Bolin, Tenzin and his family finishing off their meal and talking quietly among themselves. Korra had just gotten up to refill her teacup when the door to Town Hall burst open, slamming into the adjacent wall with a loud bang that made all the occupants of the building jump.

She fell into a defensive position, ready to protect the people she loved from any enemies, but she relaxed when she saw it was just a winded Air acolyte. He was panting furiously, doubled over, a crumpled note clutched in his sweaty hand. The friends waited for him to explain what was going on, but it didn't seem like he would be able to talk anytime soon. Impatiently, Korra hurried over to him, snatching up the note, which was addressed to Tenzin. She ducked away from his clutches, wanting to read the note first, and tore it open anxiously.

She felt her heart stop as her eyes scanned down the page, quickly at first and then tortuously slow.

_Master Tenzin,_

_We request your immediate presence at Air Temple Island. _

_It is regrettable to inform you that shortly after you and your family left for the party this morning, your mother, Master Katara, slipped away in her sleep, departing from this world in peace. In lieu of this, we await your instructions._

_Our deepest condolences to you and your family._

_Tillah _

_Head Monk and Supervisor_

The note fell out of Korra's limp hand as she stared blankly ahead in shock. All she could hear was the furious pounding of her blood in her ears, and a masculine growling sound emanating from somewhere within her.

For the first time since Raava and her past lives had been ripped out of her unwilling body, Korra was no longer alone, in her body or her mind. Her vision blurred, the room going out of focus in front of her, and her body became weightless as a familiar glow engulfed the edges of her sight. Korra was no longer in control, and it terrified her. For years, she had been used to being alone, and the presence of another inside of her was enough to scare her out of her mind.

Her thoughts spun like wildfire as other thoughts, ones that were not her own, began to encompass her entire being. At the same time, Korra's feet lifted her off of the ground.

_No, Katara couldn't be dead. No…no…NO! She couldn't! She just couldn't! How could _he_ have let this happen? It was all _his _fault!_

An anguished scream tore itself from Korra's throat, except it was no longer hers. It was _his_, _he _owned this body now. It was _his_ arms that snapped up to unleash a furious whip of air that shook the entire building. It was _his_ wails of anguish and denial that swirled around them, echoing through the empty halls.

"Katara!" _His_ voice rose over the now shrieking wind as _he_ spun on top of a roaring cyclone of air, oblivious to Korra's friends and _his_ descendants scrambling for cover, chunks of Town Hall collapsing all around them. Nothing existed to _him_ except pain and guilt, the sheer agony of losing his love strangling him from within, overridden with guilt of being away for so long.

_She couldn't be dead….._he _loved her _so_ much…_

"Katara…" It came out as a tortured whimper now, and then _he _was gone. The winds ceased to exist, and sounds pierced Korra's ears as she took control once again. A baby was wailing down below in the silence, on the street cars were honking at each other, her friends were whispering below the baby's terrified cries…

The next thing she knew, she was falling, the air rushing past her in bursts while she tumbled head over heels, free-falling to what would probably be her death. Korra didn't have the will to save herself, her hands clutching at her chest where an empty, aching hole of longing and despair throbbed desperately.

She must have blacked out, because when she came to, she was in Mako's arms, her other friends and family in the distance behind him. Jinora clutched little Lio to her chest, Kai behind her with his hands supporting her. Korra's eyes focused on the baby, and thoughts that were not hers again penetrated her mind.

* * *

"… _and then you will have your third great-grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep."_

"_Really?" a young girl's voice exclaimed, tinged with excitement. "Oh, that's so exciting! Thank you so much Aunt Wu!"_

_From where he was eavesdropping on their conversation, Aang grinned, thinking about what that entailed if his dreams one day came true, and Katara became his forever._

* * *

Back in the present, her eyes slid shut with a cry of pure agony, a single tear slipping down her cheek to mingle with the flood of others. Mako clutched her closer, and she buried her face in his shoulder, shaking with her sobs and feeling like a 18-year old girl again, lost and terrified without her bending.

Before this, Korra had often wished that she could one day reconnect with her past lives and feel their presence and feel their wisdom in times of trouble…but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. But, from that day on, whenever she needed it, Aang was there. For some reason, his love for Katara had managed to bring him back from oblivion, although he was no longer the cheerful spirit guide he had been to her before.


End file.
